


звенья

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, оборотни и охотники
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Юно охотник, Хонджун оборотень.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

У Хонджуна стоит. Только от того, что Юно согласился на ошейник и опустился перед ним на колени. Стоит так, что должно причинять дискомфорт.

Господи.

Юно придвигается-подползает ближе, оглаживает острые колени, ведёт по внутренней стороне бёдер, надавливая ногтями. Грубая джинса съедает часть ощущений, но Хонджун всё равно вздрагивает. Присаживается на стол, на который опирался, разводит ноги, давая больше доступа. Юно подхватывает одну, чтобы закинуть себе на плечо. Хонджун ухмыляется, дёргает поводок на себя.

– Кто-то разрешал распускать руки? – говорит с придыханием, наклонившись ближе.

Юно зеркалит ухмылку, руки убирает послушно. Садится на пятки, когда Хонджун перестаёт тянуть.

– Хороший мальчик.

Юно интересно, как Хонджун отреагирует, если он сейчас гавкнет. Но не настолько, чтобы это проверять.

Хонджун медлит. Он словно не знает, с чего начать. Скользит взглядом с лица Юно на обнимающий шею ошейник в вырез полурасстёгнутой форменной рубашки и ниже, между расставленных для удобства ног к сложенным на коленях рукам.

Губу закусывает, дышит поверхностно.

Клыками прокусил бы, думает Юно, наблюдая как сминается зубами нежная кожа.

Интересно, планировал ли Хонджун дальше «поставить охотника на колени»? Или он выбирает, с чего начать?

Хонджун, вряд ли отдавая себе отчет, елозит по столу. Юно возвращает внимание к его паху и ловит себя на том, что хочет Хонджуну отсосать. Прямо сейчас.

Провести от голени вверх, дёрнуть за бёдра ближе к краю стола, вытащить заправленную в джинсы футболку, ткнуться носом в живот. Пуская по коже мурашки, проложить губами и языком дорожку от пупка вниз. Вырвать чертовы болты, расстёгивая джинсы, чтобы Хонджун купил наконец нормальные, а не это издевательство от моды.

При мысли, что Хонджун нижнее белье презирает, изнути обдаёт жаром.

Юно представляет, как стоит его член, как сочится тёмная головка. Представляет, как Хонджун резко втянет воздух сквозь зубы, когда Юно коснётся её сначала пальцами, подхватывая выступившую каплю. И как свистяще, с тихим грудным воем выдохнет, когда он возьмёт сразу на всю длину. Член у Хонджуна небольшой, принимать его несложно.

Момент, когда Хонджун определяется, Юно пропускает. Отклоняется вбитым в подкорку от движения перед собой, но сразу же понимает, что это Хонджун стёк к нему на пол. Юно тянется к нему, но замирает, когда Хонджун с довольным «а-а-а» качает пальцем перед его лицом.

Хонджун приближается сам, наматывая поводок на запястье, пока карабин не звякает, что дальше некуда. В глаза смотрит пожаром, улыбается крышесносно и:

– Ну что, поиграем, о-хот-ник, – проговаривает горячим шепотом, задевая губами губы.

Юно подаётся вперёд, прихватывая нижнюю Хонджуна, скалится в ответ на обещающий взгляд.

Поиграем.


	2. Chapter 2

юно тянет хонджуна за отросшие на загривке волосы назад, отрывая от вылизывания своей шеи. хонджун взрыкивает больше от неожиданности, упирается для равновесия раскрытой ладонью в бедро юно, когтями от тела, замирает. смотрит из-под ресниц волчьими глазами.

юно нравится, когда он такой – разгоряченный, пьяный от ощущений, голодный, ослабивший поводок. когда животного в нём больше, чем он позволяет себе обычно.

юно кладёт руку ему на шею, фиксируя, кусает за подбородок. хонджун скалится самодовольно и дразняще проезжается своей восхитительной задницей по его члену. юно дёргает за волосы ещё раз, хонджун скалится только шире. чтож, в эту игру можно играть вдвоём.

юно опускает руку хонджуну на поясницу, удерживая, второй напрявляет в него свой член. хонджун открывает рот чтобы что-то сказать, что-то ядовито-самодовольное, но только стонет-вскрикивает высоко – юно резко, одним движением насаживает его на себя до основания.

хонджун впивается ногтями в обивку матраса от первых же движений (надо будет доплатить персоналу сверх возмещения ущерба ещё и за молчание. или порезать матрас нахер и пусть думают что хотят). он, возможно, стонал бы, но воздуха явно не хватает. юно ловит эти недостоны-недосипы жадно, сминает задницу хонджуна в руках, разводит половинки в стороны. хонджун переходит на абсолютно восхитительный, грудной скулёж.

юно останавливается, когда хонджуну до оргазма остаётся буквально несколько сильных толчков. хонджун взрыкивает недовольно, но не сопротивляется, когда юно мягко снимает его на себя и помогает встать на четвереньки. 

сфинктер порозовел и распух немного, юно обводит его по кругу, вводит два больших пальца одновременно, разводит их в сторону. желание пустить в ход язык появляется спонтанно и юно себе в нём не отказывает.

– блять!

хонджун вскидывает голову, прогибается в пояснице, пытается уйти от ощущений. юно перемещает руку ему на бедро, тянет на себя, приподнимает немного – ноги хонджуна всё равно не держат, колени так и норовят разъехаться. 

от одной только мысли, как волчий слух может воспринимать происходящее, хочется делать всё максимально пошло.

хонджун стонет восхитительно громко, не сдерживаясь, захлёбываясь в дыхании. его бьёт крупная дрожь, стенки ануса сжимаются хаотично – он снова близок к оргазму. и до того, как хонджуна накрывает, юно отстраняется резко, сжимает его член у основания.

– юно-о.

хонджун стонет недовольно, плачет практически. юно ловит его мутный, поплывший взгляд и, кажется, готов кончить только от видп почти затраханного хонджуна, которому не дают кончить.

юно притягивает хонджуна за задницу к себе, приподнимает немного, загоняет резко, по самый яйца. хонджун вскрикивает пронзительно, исполосованный матрас выпускает, кажется, последнее нутро (ну вот и хорошо, хонджун сам справился). 

хватает нескольких толчков, чтобы довести хонджуна до оргазма. юно срывается следом – слишком много всего обрушивается разом, он, оказывается, давно на пределе, но с хонджуном в руках как-то не замечалось.

хонджуна бьёт мелкая послеоргазменной дрожь, он дышит тяжело, с едва слышным сипом – неужто голос сорвал? юно падает на него сверху, игнорирует вялые попытки себя спихнуть, тычется носом и губами куда дотянется.

хонджун говорит прерывисто, всё не может восстановить дыхание. и да, голос он сорвал – как жаль, что уже через полчаса он будет звучать как обычно, чертова волчья регенерация.

– отвали. – ладонь с широко растопыренными пальцами упирается юно в лицо, отталкивает. – ты. заебал.

– да, – юно лыбится во всю ширь и даже для него собственный голос звучит отвратительно довольно. 


End file.
